The present invention is directed to a valve that can be used for loading or unloading tanks, for example, railroad tank cars, truck tanks, stationary tanks or other types of tanks handling liquids, gases or slurries. The present valve is adapted to be installed inside of the tank and is usually located at the top and/or bottom of the tank for loading and unloading tanks.
Present day tank valves generally have a valve and operator mounted outside of the tank and are subject to being damaged. And such valves are expensive and complicated.
The present invention is directed to a tank valve and operator, both of which may be positioned internally of the tank and therefore are less subject to being damaged. In addition, the present internal valve may be conveniently installed from the exterior, easily removed for repair or replacement, and may be retrofitted to existing tanks. In particular, the present internal valve is particularly advantageous for railroad tank cars which are subjected to vibrations and shocks.